Bad Day?
by McAWrites
Summary: A one-shot or possibly a series of one-shots centered around Harry's eighth year at Hogwarts. Recent Update: As an assignment for Muggle Studies, the trio experiences Black Friday.
1. Bad Day?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Bad Day?

The eighth year Gryffindor/Slytherin students under the watchful eye of their professor, a portrait of a twenty-three year old Severus Snape, were hard at work on their assignment for the day; a nose-hair reduction potion. As was the new norm since Hogwarts had reopened and classes had started up following the war, each student was paired with a member of the opposite house in an attempt to avoid the house rivalry which had caused so many problems in the past.

Harry was paired with none other than Draco Malfoy. Though the two of them had managed to strike up a tentative truce, they certainly didn't consider themselves friends. At the moment though, Harry was reading the instructions aloud from his potions book while Draco followed them.

Then the late Professor Snape decided that enough time had passed for the potions to be complete and had instructed the class to decide which member of each pairing would be the one to sample their completed concoctions.

Since Malfoy had brewed the potion, He figured it was only fair that Potter be the one to drink it. After relaying this to his partner, he poured the contents of the caldron into a tea cup and watched as the other boy brought it to his lips. He knew immediately that something wasn't right.

Draco stared down at his feet. Where once his incompetent potions partner had stood, there was now only a pile of robes. At first he feared he had somehow botched the potion and melted his partner.

"Great. Now I've bloody MELTED the Boy-Who-Continues-To Live. So much for my probation," He grumbled under his breath as he began meticulously picking through the pile of clothing to see if they held any clues. The last thing he needed was to gain the attention of the first year carrying the portrait of Professor Snape. Apparently Potter was a briefs man.

It wasn't until he found Potter's shoes that he discovered what had really happened. There, in the right sneaker no more than four inches tall sat Draco's potions partner. Somehow even crouched in a sneaker holding his knees to his bare chest and squinting up at him, the other boy still managed to be intimidating.

"What did you do?" Tiny irate four-inch Harry Potter squeaked, scowling and positively sure that the blonde had done this on purpose.

"I don't know!" Draco hissed. He dropped a Kleenex into the shoe, which the other boy promptly wrapped around himself like a toga. "Are you going to be able to climb out of that shoe on your own?"

Harry, looking rather comical with his tiny fists on his hips, continued to glare.

Draco sat down and took a leisurely rest while the brunette did everything in his power to climb out of the shoe. Harry jumped. He grabbed handfuls of the cloth and attempted to pull himself up. He ran full speed into one side of the shoe then the other in hopes of tipping it over. He even attempted to apparate, despite knowing that such things could not be done at Hogwarts. Finally exhausted, Harry collapsed and allowed Draco to gently lift him out of the sneaker and set him down on the desk next to his glasses.

The spectacles, which the Slytherin had rescued from the pile of clothing in the floor before they could be trampled, seemed enormous compared to Harry's tiny new frame and he could barely lift them. Draco was clearly finding all of this very entertaining.

"Here," the blonde chuckled, indicating that Harry should sit with his legs stretched out in front of him, and then proceeded to position one of the lenses over the shrunken boy's lap.

"Thank you," Harry murmured begrudgingly.

"What have you done this time, Potter?" The portrait of Professor Snape had arrived at their work station.

"Well Professor," Harry squeaked, glancing from the portrait to his partner, "Malfoy here brewed a potion and I drank it like you instructed, sir."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your sass, Potter,"

"Oh yeah? Well how about my ass?" Harry thought he was being witty. His intention had been to remove the glasses from his lap, stand up and moon his professor. However, he had forgotten just how heavy the frames were for him to lift, and all he managed to do was exhaust himself trying to squirm his way out from beneath them.

Professor Snape was not impressed.

"Detention, Mr. Potter," The greasy-haired former potions master drawled.

Harry tried to object that he hadn't actually done anything, but Snape shut that down quickly. "You forget, Mr. Potter, I can read your mind."

"Even now that you're just a portrait?" Harry asked.

"Especially now!" Snape snarled, clearly his state of existence was still a touchy subject. It might have been Harry's imagination, but he could practically feel the spit flying from the Professor's mouth as the man spoke. "Also, your potion reacted like that because you skipped step number 4a. You created a mild shrinking potion instead. It should wear off any time now."

Draco looked down at Harry's text book lying open on the desk and silently read the step.

"Of course." The Slytherin murmured. "Har- I mean, Potter, we forgot to 'simmer the tomato mixture, uncovered, for five to ten minutes more or until it was slightly thickened'!"

"Damn," Harry sighed, mentally flipping the man off.

"Ten more points from Gryffindor for the mental images of both your bare bottom as well as that rude hand gesture."

"I can't win!" Harry moaned, throwing both of his hands in the air and falling back on the desk. He felt a strange sensation in his leg and realized that Malfoy was pinching his ankle between his thumb and pointer finger.

"I can see up your skirt," the blond shrugged, carefully placing the limb down across the other.

"So I get shrunk after drinking a botched potion, lose twenty points from Gryffindor, and now Draco-Sodding Wanker- Malfoy has seen my junk;" Harry snorted. He placed the back of his right hand across his eyes. Draco said nothing for a moment, mulling over what the other boy had said.

"Bad day?" he asked.

Harry moved his hand and looked up at his former rival. The other boy was sporting an amused smirk which differed distractingly from his usual sneer. Harry raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side in inquiry. Then both boys burst out laughing.

END

* * *

A/n: It's been a very long time since I've written any decent Harry Potter fanfiction. This probably isn't my best, but it was fun to write.

As always; if you liked the story please review. If you didn't like the story, please review.

I hope everyone has a great week.


	2. Black Friday

A/N: One time in a college sociology class, we were given an assignment to describe something that was a normal part of our lives from the point of view of somebody who had never experienced such a thing before. I thought it might be fun to do something similar with wizards and the infamous Black Friday, as well as various other things we crazy American's do when the holidays roll around. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, or any other familiar things mentioned in this document.

* * *

Black Friday

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the line outside of the American electronics establishment and couldn't deny that they were intimidated. The night was cold, with the occasional flurry floating past and twinkling under the streetlights. The sale didn't start until the next morning, and the line already stretched around the block.

"Bloody Hell," Ron murmured. He had faced Death Eaters less terrifying than this gathering of muggles.

"It's a good thing Professor Floortovich warned us to dress warm," Hermione agreed, rubbing her mitten clad palms together. "We'd better get in line or we might not even get into the store tomorrow morning."

"These people are all mental," Ron declared loudly as he moved to obey his girlfriend.

After the war, Muggle Studies had become a required course at Hogwarts. The hope was that if young wizards could be taught at an early age that muggles weren't the moronic yet terrifying creatures that the previous generations had made them out to be, then maybe some of the 'blood purity' nonsense in the wizarding world would cease to exist.

Tonight however, even Hermione was considering thoughts of accepting an incomplete for this particular assignment. Professor Floortovich had asked them to observe a bazaar ritual that was popular the American muggles. According to the Professor, there was a holiday where they would gorge themselves on turkey, and dressing, and pie. The point of the whole day was to be grateful for the things that they had and for the people in their lives. The part where it got weird though, was when millions of people, sometimes even before the day was over, would leave their friends, and their families and their dinner tables and go sit in lines outside of retail establishments in search of the perfect Christmas gift.

The assignment was to complete a photo scavenger hunt around the city documenting themselves testing out the holiday traditions of the natives. So far they had attended a massive parade and taken a photo of a large floating dog, ordered something called a Pumpkin Spice Latte from a place called Starbucks, gotten a photo of themselves on the lap of a department store Santa, and given a dollar to a woman ringing a bell next to a red bucket. There were only two things left on their list.

This is what led to three heroes of the wizarding world huddling in a sleeping bag outside of a Best Buy in New York City. Hermione took a selfie of the three of them.

"What is an iPhone?" Ron asked, he was looking over the assignment and there were several words that he was unfamiliar with, "and why is it called 'black' Friday? Isn't that a little bit racist? Couldn't they call it 'Racially Ambiguous' Friday instead? "

A large woman in a purple track suit was giving them funny looks.

"Ron, please shut up," Harry requested, keeping his voice at a light conversational tone.

* * *

Throughout the night the trio took turns sleeping. Several times two of them would have to talk the other down from using magic to speed time up, or casting a warming charm.

"Professor Floortovich wants us to get the genuine muggle experience," Hermione argued quietly as Ron huffed.

"But Hermione," the red head whined.

"Remind me again why I decided to love this man," Hermione groaned, smiling when she saw Harry returning with a tray of coffee for the three of them.

"I haven't the slightest," the other wizard shrugged. "Alright, I have a venti half-milk, one quarter one percent, one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots (one a half shots decaf, two and a half shots regular), no foam latte, with whip, two packets of Splenda, one Sugar In The Raw, a touch of vanilla syrup and three short sprinkles of cinnamon for Herman." he smirked as he read over the ridiculous beverage Hermione had requested.

"They laughed at me at the shop for that," Harry scowled and handed Ron a simple black coffee.

"Oh Harry, I wanted one packet of Splenda and two packets of Sugar In The Raw," Hermione moaned, "you're going to have to take it back."

Harry explicitly told her exactly what he thought about that, and sat back down. The woman in the track suit gave him a high-five.

"It's just not the same," Hermione whined sadly as she sipped her Franken-coffee.

"Mate, this is why you don't have a girlfriend," Ron commented.

* * *

Hours later the Best Buy finally opened and the chaos really began. People were pushing and shoving each other to get into the store. Individuals who had spent the evening getting to know the people around them in the line became enemies shouting and cursing at one another.

"Take the picture!" Hermione screamed as she and another woman fought over the latest cell phone craze. There was scratching and hair pulling involved.

Harry took the disposable camera away from Ron who was puzzled by the mechanisms of the thing.

He took the picture just as one woman was yanking on Hermione's hair while Hermione kicked another in the shin, he could only hope that it would not be too blurry.

"Got it!" he yelled. Hermione after hearing this announcement, immediately removed herself from the struggle. The two women she had been fighting with were so surprised by this action that they didn't notice the lady in the purple track suit as she snatched the cell phone right out of their hands, holding it victoriously as she raced to the checkout.

The three friends calmly walked out of the store and made their way to a pharmacy with a one-hour photo department to get their photos from the scavenger hunt developed. The bored teenager at the counter eyed them suspiciously since Hermione hadn't straightened her hair up after the brawl and now had bright red scratch marks all down her face and neck.

They were the only group to find everything on the list.

End

* * *

A/n: This story turned out to be kind of a mess, but it was very fun to write, so I'm not sorry.

As always, if you liked the story please review. If you didn't like the story, please review. I hope everybody has a great week!


End file.
